What I'd been missing
by Afternoon on a hill
Summary: Acacia Henderson always knew she was different. Finding out she was a demi-god made a lot of sense. But all of the stuff that happens at camp? The craziness will always be a mystery to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is just the beginning of a story, or more of a collection of one shots I have had in my head! Sorry if it sucks…I know that's a terrible way to start a story! **

*****So ima catch you up. This chapter is mostly a new half-blood that appears in the story. I know I know, I hate Mary sues too…just work with me people. Oh and I own nothing that all goes to Rick! Oh and the setting is 2 years after last Olympian! **

So here I sat, in a nice house in a forest in the middle of New York. I've lived here all 14 years of my life, and have never been in this place. Wow what kind of New Yorker am I? This looks like some sort of a camp. I mean like hundreds of kids running around in matching tee-shirts camp. Great. Organized torture. Don't get me wrong I love a fun time as much as the next girl, but I just don't understand why my Aunt dropped me off here without an explanation.

My Aunt. Don't even get me started on that woman. She's awful. She wants me to be a young lady and wear long dresses and gloves. She fricking makes me read the bible every day! Oh please! God, she drives me crazy! She's not even my mom! She was my mom's sister, but my mom died and I got into a car crash just two years ago, killing her and leaving me in a serious coma. But I snapped back. Now for no reason I come home from boarding school and my Aunt has everything packed and in the car. All she tells me is I'm going to a camp for "special children". Look I know I have ADHD and dyslexia, but that doesn't mean I'm in her words "special". Whatever I'm just glad to be away from her.

So she dropped me off at this grove in the middle of my hometown, yet I had never seen it. But strangely it felt like I had been there before. Then it clicked. This is a place I've seen in a dream. Camp Half-Blood, I've been here. This is so strange. I noticed it must have been free time 'cus kids were everywhere. I walked down to a large blue house and went in. A man in a wheelchair greeted me.

"Hello, you must be a new camper! Wait right here and fill out this form while I go get Grover to send you to orientation and explain things!" He said all of this with a huge grin and a slightly old fashioned accent.

I did as told and filled out the form.

**Name: **_**Acacia Eleanor Henderson**_

**Age:**_** 14**_

**Birthday and month: **_**July 17**__**th**_

**Hair color:**_** dark dark dark brown like almost black**_

**Eye color:**_** Green**_

**Parents/guardian: **_**Lily (Mother) and Natalia (Aunt)**_

**Allergies: **_**N/A**_

**Do you have ADHD or dyslexia? **_**Yes, both**_

**Anything we should know about you? **_**Yeah I guess. I sing and dance a lot. I actually was in a few minor shows off and on Broadway. I hope spontaneous singing doesn't bother you…if so, sorry. My mom died, I live with my Aunt and I really don't like her. I don't have many friends; I get kicked out of too many schools. **_

I finished the form right as wheelchair guy entered with some gangly kid with a hat and baggy jeans who walked with a limp. He introduced himself as Grover and walked me into a room set up like a home theater. As I much as I love movies, I can't sit and watch something for more than ten minutes at a time. So I figured I'd just have him tell me.

"Look buddy, let's cut to the chase. What all this about? I mean what the hell is a half-blood?"

He looked nervous and then answered my question with a question.

"What do you know about the Greek Gods?"

Oh please, I aced every test we ever had ever on those in 6th grade. I mean, I learned it faster than all the other kids, and I could even read some stuff in Greek.

"There's, what 12 Olympian Gods? But Hestia is also powerful, but gave up her spot to Dionysus, which personally is pretty kind. Yeah I know all the myths, Echo and what not."

Thunder rolled over head

"Please don't say those names out loud. But yes you're right! What if I told you the gods were still here? Like they aren't myths at all?"

"I'd believe you."

"Oh that's reason- what? Did you just say you believed me?" He looked suspicious.

"Well yeah".

"Wait so no questioning, no yelling, and no looking at me like I should be on medication, not even a slightly shocked face?"

"Nope"

"Okay then, well um just watch this short 11 minute film and uh enjoy?"

After the film, I really only had one question on my mind. Who was my Godly parent?

I asked Grover this question, to which he replied.

"Well do you have anything that you remember having like all of your life? Maybe a necklace or a keychain?"

"Well I have this bracelet that was supposedly given to me by my Dad."

"Okay let's take a look"

I unclasped my charm bracelet. I was silver and had all sorts of beads and coral like rocks. It reminded me so much of the beach, my all-time favorite place on Earth. I gave it to him, but the second he had it in his hands, he gasped and looked up. I revolving holographic trident was spinning above my head.

"Oh my Gods, you're a daughter of Poseidon!"

"Um is that a bad thing?"

Now I was super confused, yet it all made sense. I mean I love the color blue, I've never needed swimming lessons, I've been attracted to fish, and I always dream about the beach. Not to mention my strange addiction to salt water taffy.

"Well I uh um no but, we need to talk to Chiron. And then Percy. Immediately."

I followed him out to the room I started in. Wheels was back.

"Ah, Miss Henderson, how nice to see you again!" he stated. "So now you know everything! May I ask if you have learned of who your Godly parent is?"

Grover cut in. "Sir her father is Poseidon."

The older man's face fell a bit.

"Oh dear, well I'm sure she will be fine. She said on her paper she doesn't like her Aunt, so she should probably stay year round."

"Right sir!"

And with that Grover ran out.

Then the older man directed his attention to me

"My dear child I believe I have yet to introduce myself. I am Chiron."

"You mean like the awesome centaur from all the hero stories?"

"The very same."

"Sweet!"

Today is my day! First I find out I'm a daughter of a God now, not I'm meeting the real ponyboy, and today couldn't get any better!

"Let me get out of this wheelchair and we shall take a look around camp, shall we?"

So he magically fits into the wheelchair. Mathematical! So I got a tour of the camp, ( which by the way, pretty legit.) and finally got to go to my cabin. This is what I was excited for. A real home for the first time in a long time. I walked in and was immediately welcomed by a sea breeze, calm and lovely. A voice cleared and I looked at Chiron. He motioned me to go in. I walked in, put my stuff down, and of course dropped something. As I was about to bend down to pick it up, a boys voice said.

"Wait; here let me get that for you."

I was going to thank him but my words were caught in my throat. This kid looked just like me. Same hair color, same eyes. Whoa.

"Acacia, this is Percy Jackson, he's your half-brother. Percy this is Acacia Henderson, your new sibling."

I was so happy to finally meet someone I felt like I could relate to. He stuck his hand out.

"Percy. Funny I've always wanted a younger sister." He smiled at me as I shook his hand

"Acacia. Funny, I've always dreamed of having an older brother!" I said this in a slight teasing fashion, but it was the truth.

He pulled his arm around me in a side hug kind of way and we walked out the door, chatting as if we had known each other our whole lives.

I finally realized what I was missing

******So that's the end for this chapter! I hope you all liked it, and even if you didn't please review, it truly means a lot! All you need is love, so spread some and review please! Oh and the main character's name is pronounced Uh-Kay-she-uh. It's Greek for sweet wood or something. Wow that sounds dirty:P ha-ha just kidding. Okay I love you! Byeeeeeeeee! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I know it has been a while. Sorry I feel like tool. I'll update I have my new muse! I don't own anything!**

Chapter 2

I had been at camp for about two-weeks. For the first time in two years, I was truly happy. I had a brother. I had friends. Even a couple of cute guys who kept checking me out (SCORE). Life was so much better, than living with my crazy ass aunt. This place is amazing, I've never felt at home like this since my mom died. I had met a lot of campers and most of them (with the exception of the Ares cabin) were so sweet. And funny! Holy Poseidon, those Stoll brothers crack me up. A few of the campers were gone, one of them being Annabeth, Percy's _girlfriend. _She was visiting her dad, I guess. Percy talks _nonstop_ about her. I haven't even met her and yet I can still tell you her favorite color is grey, or she looks "super cute" in her owl earrings. I find that to be SUPER creepy. Percy was now VERY excited because she should be coming "any time now!"

Okay

We decided to just kind of wait it out. I had heard some stuff about her from Grover and I guess she is blond, smart and competitive. Wow was he just watering it down.

So I met Annabeth as Percy and I were walking up to our cabins from the lake. Well he was walking; I was riding on his back. In hindsight, maybe not the best idea. We were laughing about something and I guess to someone who didn't know who I was it looked like we were dating. I don't know! So we were in the center ground, and next thing I know I hear someone yelling.

"WHO IN THE HADES IS SHE? PERSEUS JAMES JACKSON GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Oh this can't be good. I felt Percy stiffen beneath me. I slowly slid from his back onto the ground. I tried to inch away towards my cabin, but no, Percy just had to grab my wrist and literally pull me into this situation. Wow what happened to sibling love? Sigh. Annabeth jogged over in a very angry fashion. I was actually scarred for my life. Her eyes were staring at me like I just killed her puppy and her blond curls bounced like they were on fire. I felt the need to look away, but then that made me look guilty, which I was _not_. So my brother gave me a piggy-back ride, big deal. Okay so after what seemed like FOREVER, Annabeth was where we were standing. She started to tap her feet and then looked at us as if she were sizing us up.

"Explain. Now." This was all she said. Great after five minutes she already hates me. Awesome.

"Uh Annabeth, this is my _sister_, Acacia." Percy said this very slowly.

Annabeth paused. First all of the color in her face flushed and then it came back. I'm still wondering how it did that…after she started to look us up and down, looking at the sibling resemblance. That made me think, did we look alike? Okay, both have super dark hair, (mine being super long) we both have the same green eyes, color and shape. We have similarly shaped bodies shapes, except I am a girl. Obviously. So I guess we look like brother and sister. At least Annabeth thought so.

"Oh, wow. Okay well I feel stupid"

I scoffed. I didn't like being accused of being the skank a boyfriend cheats on with.

But of course Percy, being the loyal boyfriend, had to be all

"Oh no, Wise girl, it's okay anyone can make a mistake."

"Okay!" I needed to butt into this and end this. "Well, Annabeth, nice to meet you, but I have to, uh go um see Nico, see you all later." I gave Annabeth another warning look and walked away.

I kind of had a thing for Nico. He was really cute and funny, but didn't really think of me as anything other than a friend. Honestly I'm okay with that.

So we hung out at the lake, and then he walked me back to my cabin.

When I walked inside I was greeted with Annabeth and Percy playing tonsil tennis. Oh lovely. More happy couples. I rolled my eyes walked past them and turned on my iPod. I skipped through my Backstreet Boys and Say Anything, and then a certain song caught my attention.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_and where are all the gods?_

_Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss_

_and I turn_

_and I dream of what I need._

_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

_He's gotta be strong_

_and he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._

_He's gotta be sure_

_and it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life!_

_larger than life._

_Somewhere after midnight_

_in my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_there's someone reaching back for me._

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet._

_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

_He's gotta be strong_

_and he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._

_He's gotta be sure_

_and it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life._

_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I could swear there is someone_

_somewhere_

_watching me._

_Through the wind_

_and the chill_

_and the rain_

_And the storm_

_and the flood_

_I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood._

_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._

_He's gotta be sure_

_and it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life._

_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

I didn't notice I was singing and dancing along until Percy and Annabeth were looking at me funny. Oops. I forgot i did this in a dance recital, as a solo dance and vocals. She raised her eyebrow in a smirking fashion. She opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it.

"Sorry if I interrupted your spit swapping session, Broadway girl habit."

"You know you're actually pretty good."

"Um…thank you?"

I really didn't expect that. I thought she was going to yell at me. Well live and learn.

"You know with a voice like that, you could sing for the Gods. They loved to be entertained."

Now that was crazy. I've never even met a God, and now I should sing for them? Cool beans.

"Awesome"

So now it's like 10 at night and Percy and I like to talk before we go to bed, so Annabeth left.

Honestly I kind of like her. She's okay I guess. Well might as well. What can I loose.

**So that's it! Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Woo let's get it on! Sorry I never update. This is more of a one shot then a chapter…hope you like it**** I own nothing. **

We were all bored, seeing as it was the middle of winter. Percy and Annabeth were visiting me here at camp, but it was so freaking cold, we cut our loses and stayed inside. This limits the amount of things one can do. And that was when a brilliant idea hit me. We had to watch the funniest movie for half-bloods, ever. Disney's _Hercules_. Oh my gods why am I such a genius?

I had a magical DVD player that the Hermes kids gave me. It basically had a list of all DVDS ever, and I scrolled through and found it. Now I just had to get Percy and Annabeth to sit still and watch it.

"Hey guys want to watch a movie?" I asked

"Um...sure. Which one?" Of course that's what Percy cares about.

"Disney's Hercules, ever seen it? No? Okay be ready to be enlightened, 'cus it's awesome"

So we started watching the movie. By the first scene I could see the hilarity, yet I was also quite offended.

"Wait since when is Zeus an old guy who plays with his baby?"

"I'm pretty sure Hades doesn't have blue flames for hair…"

"Why is my mother PURPLE? And your dad is blue…"

"THIS IS SO MESSED UP!"

"Is that what the fates actually look like?" I asked this question and was answered to quite loudly

"NO!"

Okay got my answer. Still this was hilarious, because it was so totally wrong. I think Annabeth however, was most offended…

"Wait he's singing? Greek heroes didn't have time for silly things like singing? What they heck is this? Go the distance what does that have to do with anything?"

I understand where she's coming from. At a half bloods perspective, it was terribly inaccurate. And where is Chiron? I'm pretty sure he trained Hercules. And every other hero mentioned.

The movie was watched intently, and interrupted by the occasional, "Gods Hercules, why are you so stupid?" "Nope that never happened. Get your facts straight Disney!" Or "Why would you go with creeper girl? Cus you're a loser that's why!"

I knew they liked it, but I didn't know why they hated the real Hercules. It wasn't really something spoken of. I would just let my curiosity get the best of me, but I knew this was a touchy subject. Oh well. We have to do this again sometime…it almost feels like…family.

**So I know its short, and probably bad, but hey it had to be done. You know what's lovely? Nice reviews! Because niceness makes everyone happy unless your Snape. Kisses! XOXOXO,**

**BUBBLEGUM**


End file.
